


Treatment

by Anything_Really



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: Oliver gets annoyed because Felicity isn't treating him in a Barry like manor. Barry gets mad that Iris isn't treating him the way Oliver does. His boyfriend sets him straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesxlydiaxderek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/gifts).



> Cait thinks it's cool to give me Prompts and ideas like this. I could have done it non-relationship Olivarry; but where's the fun in that?  
> Hope you enjoy, and this is for you, Cait!  
> -Ang

“Barry/Oliver wouldn’t treat me like this..” 

-/-

“Oliver, get your head out of your ass, and throw up the blinders. She’s not our Laurel.” Felicity yells at him, which catches him off. He’s used to people yelling at him, but this is Felicity. Like female Barry. 

“Barry wouldn’t treat me like this.” He says, crossing his arms. He frowns, turning, and walking away.

“Well, Barry’s not here!” She yells after him, but Oliver’s brooding, not in the mood to deal with this.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Oliver says snarkily, before completely exiting the Arrow Cave.

-/-

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Barry? You know we just had a breach. What if it happens again?” Caitlin raises an eyebrow.

“Barry, you’re being irrational.” Iris tells him. “Just-” 

“Rude? I get no respect around here.” Barry says, rolling his eyes. “Thanks a lot.” 

“Barry, I’m just being honest. You’re being irrational and stupid.” Iris says, crossing her arms.

“You know, Oliver wouldn’t treat me like this.” 

“Uhm, actually-” Oliver says, making his presence known in the room. “I would. But i’d kiss you after, so… lessen the blow.” 

“That’s sweet.” Barry smiled, but frowned. “Thanks for the backup.”

Oliver smirked, walking over to Barry, kissing him on the cheek. “So, how is Barry being stupid this time?” 

“Hey!”


End file.
